


Cheap Thrills

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [2]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay, babe…” Heatwave soothes, using that pet name he’d heard Kade use so many times on Hayley. He kind of liked it when he'd heard it. </p><p>No better time to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been sitting around for a year. I am so glad to have it out here it's not funny ._.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ah… Heatwave.”

“Shh… I’ve got you.”

Chase shifts, spreading his legs a little wider for his teammate. Heatwave slides his servos down the tense abdominal plating of the Police Bot, edging them closer and closer to the blue mech’s interface array, no doubt where Chase wants them most. He finally reaches his bared valve, and he can feel the sudden shift as Chase lifts his hips just a little…

He uses his thumbs to part the rubbery folds, grinning at the steady stream of lubricant already leaking from the tight opening. He starts slow, dragging his glossa from the bottom of his valve all the way to the swollen little bud at the top, and he’s rewarded with a sharp gasp for his efforts. He does it a couple of more times, just to get the other bot used to his touch.

He knows how sensitive Chase can be...

Heatwave presses his lip plates to the rim of his lover’s valve and trails kisses upwards, all the way to the sensory bud, crackling with charge already, that he gives a little extra attention to just to hear Chase groan.

The Fire Bot looks up at his lover, who just from this little bit of stimulation is denting his knuckle joints with his dentae, venting hard already, and the Heatwave can’t help but feel proud of his ability to reduce Chase to such a state.

The red mech sucks one of the folds into his mouth, gently tugging and licking at it and Chase bucks, no doubt trying to move the Fire Bot to a more sensitive spot. Heatwave takes the hint, moving down to circle the slick rim of the blue mech’s valve with his glossa, lapping up the lubricant with a satisfied hum. Chase is arching into the stimulation, grasping hard at the floor in an attempt to find anything to hold on to.

The mech is so sensitive; No matter how many times they interface he’s always so easy to work up, and Heatwave loves it, pressed his glossa into the clenching valve and rubs over the sensors within.

“Heatwave! Nngh, please…” Chase moans, easing a servo down to rest over his lover’s helm, gently petting. Heatwave returns to lapping over the entire array, rubbing the folds with his thumbs. Chase’s fans are loud, and his frame is shivering beneath Heatwave’s touch, and the red mech is grinning up at his friend.

“It’s okay, babe…” He soothes, using that pet name he’d heard Kade use so many times on Hayley. He kind of liked it when he'd heard it.

No better time to try it out.

“Since when it is…customary… Mm… To call your partners young organics during an interface?” Chase asked between pants, and the Fire Bot just chuckles. “Just go with it… Babe.” He circles the sensory bud with his glossa before sealing his lip plates around it, lapping and sucking at the little bulb . He can feel it twitch with interest beneath his glossa, and he sucks on it softly as reward. The charge crackles along his glossa and it's such and interesting feeling.

“Ahn, Heatwave…!” The Police Bot’s leg jerks sharply at the intense stimulation and Heatwave smiles into the mech’s array.

“You like that?” He's teasing him, mostly because he knows how bad his lover can be when he's running the show. Heatwave likes keeping things even.

“Nngh...I would think that would be...obvious, Heat-OH!” Back arching, Chase is pressing up into Heatwave's mouth desperately, his valve completely soaked at this point.

Heatwave drinks it all up happily, lapping dutifully at the hot rubber lining Chase's valve.

“Heat...Heatwave!! I...” Chase pants, his servo on Heatwave's helm tightening. “Please...!”

The Fire bot smiles into the soft folds, thrusting his glossa into the Police Bot's valve, licking deep into the tensing opening and swiping over several swollen sensors within, feeling charge zap at his glossa like it was telling him to stay put, keep touching him there.

A sharp gasp is his only warning before Chase locks up, grabbing his helm roughly and groaning as lubricant sprays from his valve, coating the Fire Bot's face plates as the blue mech shivers and comes down from his overload.

Had Heatwave not left his visor down, he would most likely need to hose off his optics right now... Small miracles, he thought as he chuckles to himself. He can't possibly think of a worse mood-ruiner.

Chase moans, sitting up to pull Heatwave closer, spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate the Fire Bot.

“You ready for more already?” Heatwave hopes he is, because his spike is straining hard against his panel and he’s not sure how much longer he can go without some sort of relief. Chase's hot as the Pits overload didn't help, either.

The Police Bot pulls Heatwave close as the red mech lines his spike up, winding his arms around the Fire Bot’s neck and kissing him with all the passion and affection he can muster. They both groan into the kiss as Heatwave finally sinks into Chase in a single thrust.

“Please, Heatwave…” The Police bot pleads, arching his hips into the stimulation. His valve was quivering around the thick spike sheathed within it, and Heatwave moans into Chase’s neck cabling as he begins pounding into that slick heat.

Locking his legs around Heatwave’s hips, Chase is immediately bucking into each thrust eagerly, crying out with each hammering thrust to his ceiling node. “Yes! Heatwave, ah…ahn... More! Harder!” He begs, helm thrown back and servos clawing along Heatwave’s back and shoulder plating.

Heatwave thanks Primus for ever meeting Chase.

“You like that, Chase?” Heatwave asks, knowing how much he's already wound up his lover. A whimper from Chase makes him grin and he smirks down at the blue mech, optics bright with mischief. “You sure you want more, Babe?” He grinds his spike directly against Chase’s ceiling node a few times just to feel that delicious heat tightening around him.

“Primus Heatwave! Yes, please!” Chase is getting frustrated, and Heatwave loves hearing him beg. He rears back, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back into that tight valve _hard_.

Chase nearly screams, choked gasps and moans all he can produce as Heatwave pounds him into the floor of the MHQ. The Fire Bot is just as lost in pleasure, biting into Chase's neck cabling and sucking hard, growling out his pleasure.

“Oh, Chase you feel so good....” Heatwave's voice is huskier than usual, his vents roaring as he rocked into his partner.

“Heat...Heatwave...!!” Chase moans, arching up into his lover. He drags Heatwave up, kissing him hard. The red mech groans into the kiss as Chase nips at his glossa and lip plates, loving the way Chase loses himself in pleasure.

“Mm, c'mon...” Heatwave growls against his lover's lip plates, licking at the Police Bot's cheek and grinning when Chase opens lust-blown optics to look up at him. “Overload for me, babe.”

The command and one last hard thrust to his ceiling node is all the Police Bot needs to fall over that edge, and he's moaning loud as his valve spasms on Heatwave's spike and lubricant gushes from his valve.

But that's not the only thing that's loud, Heatwave notices with a jolt, stopping and trying to clear his head to locate the sound.

Chase's sirens are blaring at full volume through the MHQ as he arches down further onto Heatwave's spike and quivers through the remainder of his overload, completely oblivious to the noise.

The Fire bot chuckles and slows down, letting Chase calm down as he pants and mewls, little shocks of pleasure still flickering over his frame. He kisses Chase again, slow and passionate and lacking the raw animalistic lust they'd built up moments earlier. The sirens taper off and the blue mech groans into their kiss, tightening his legs on the other's waist and pulling Heatwave closer to him, and in turn, burying the Fire Bot's spike even farther into him.

:Heatwave? What's going on? Is Chase alright?: Cody comm's him, worry evident in his voice. :We heard his sirens going off and-:

:Chase is fine, Cody.: Heatwave barks, grinding into the other mech's valve. Leave it to the family to interrupt their much deserved downtime. :I startled him.:

:Oh, okay, well let me know if you guys need help-:

Heatwave cuts him off, venting a sigh in frustration. :We're good. We're almost done. Heatwave out.: He turns off his comm, trusting the alarm to rouse them from any activities should an actual emergency happen, and smirks down at Chase.

"You ready to go again, babe?" Heatwave asks in between licks and nips at the others lip plates, and Chase nods frantically, valve already heating up and lubricating again.

Primus the mech could go...

"Turn over." Heatwave growls, slowly pulling out of that slick heat with a shuddering groan.

Chase makes a small noise of disapproval but moves anyway, and Heatwave chuckles at his lover's tired movements. "You'll love it, babe." He assures, gently massaging over the aft presented to him. Chase leans back into the caress, and lubricant begins to dribble down his thighs.

Heatwave spreads the thick folds with his thumbs, noting how the anterior node twitches. He grins before leaning down, laving over the hot entrance and dipping into the wet heat with his glossa. Chase bucks in response, arching his hips up farther into Heatwave's hold. His frame is hot, steam rising from seams in his plating, and the red mech couldn't be happier.

“Mmngh...Heatwave...” Chase gasps, clawing with dull fingertips at the MHQ floor as pleasure dances through his sensors.

Pulling away, the Fire Bot smooths his servos over Chase's aft once more before delivering a sharp slap to the hot metal, making his lover gasp sharply. “Mm, you have an amazing aft, Chase...” Heatwave hums appreciatively, kissing and nipping his way up the mech's back strut until he's lined up once more with Chase's valve.

“Heatwave, get on with it...” Chase whines, gently thrusting his aft back to bump the head of Heatwave's spike teasingly with his valve, letting the length slide through his wet folds and bump at his anterior node.

“You got it babe...” Heatwave sighs blissfully as he sinks back into Chase's snug heat, gasping as that hot valve grips him tight once he's settled. “Oh Primus...”

His rhythm is immediately hard and fast, metal clanging and vents roaring as they both work to their overloads.

“Chase...” Heatwave growls into the blue mech's audial, biting down into the his neck cabling and dragging dull fingertips down the Police Bot's hips and leaving scrapes in their wake. “Oh...Chase...”

“Heatwave!” Chase cries out, his front slumping down and pressing his aft back even farther onto the thick spike filling him. Every thrust pounds into his ceiling node and one of Heatwave's servos creep around to rub and pinch at his anterior node, rolling it between his fingertips and making Chase's knees buckle and a sharp cry escape him.

“Ahn...Heatwave!!” Chase's gasp was the only warning he had before those sirens were blaring once more and Chase's valve clamps down, spasming rhythmically and clenching hard on the spike buried in it.

The sensation, the heat and tightness of that snug valve, coupled with the surprise of the sirens trips Heatwave into his own circuit-sizzling overload, and he's growling Chase's name and grinding his spike hard into the blue mech's ceiling node as he pumps wave after wave of hot transfluid into Chase.

There really isn't a better feeling in Heatwave's opinion.

They're a mess, Heatwave slumped over the Police Bot and Chase just lying on the floor as they recover slowly. Heatwave vents a heavy sigh, content and sated, and gently pulls his now softened spike from Chase's tired and slightly swollen valve. He notices the dents in his lover's thighs and makes a note to fix them before any question can be asked, and closes up his panel.

“Mmmm...” Chase hums, his valve cover snicking back into place with only a little effort and he gently rises back up into a kneeling position. “Thank you, Heatwave...” He purrs contentedly, leaning over to kiss the Fire Bot, slow and sensual.

Heatwave loves everything about this mech.

They part ways finally to clean up, Chase especially, and as they finish up Heatwave gives the mech a playful slap the aft as they begin to exit the MHQ.

“Don't start anything you can't finish, Heatwave.” Chase's voice is back to its proper monotone, but the challenge is in his optics, those few more moments before he'd put his visor back in place.

“What makes you think I can't finish it, huh?” Heatwave grins, grabbing the mech and spinning him back to pin him roughly against the side of the MHQ, making Chase gasp. “I can rock your world all night, _babe_.”

“Huh, glad to see someone took notes on my dirty talk!”

Heatwave's optics widen and Chase immediately pushes him off, the two of them turning and taking in the sight of their audience with mild horror. Instinctively, Heatwave stands in front of Chase and glowers down at the human.

Kade stood proud as a peacock as he grinned up at Heatwave, giving the red mech a thumbs up. “Just came down to see if you guys wanted in on Burns Ball, but...I see you two are already pretty busy.” Kade chuckles.

“Kade-!”

“Hey, calm down, big guy, secret's safe with me.” Kade interrupts him. He turns to walk out of the garage, calling over his shoulder to Heatwave. “I'll let you in on a few really good lines to pull in bed. Really get him going!” He teases, leaving Heatwave to pinch his nasal ridge in annoyance.

Well, the first ones worked well....

 


End file.
